


He likes to be watched

by i_mperfect



Category: Kaientai Dojo, Pro Wrestling NOAH, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alcohol, Former Lovers - Freeform, Hotel Rooms, Kissing, M/M, Maru gets what Maru wants, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_mperfect/pseuds/i_mperfect
Summary: It’s only the glint in Maru’s eye when he says the words that make him realise quite what they reveal about himself and Haoh.“He likes being watched”In which Seiki discovers he shares interests with both his previous and present lovers and, as usual, somehow Maru gets whatever he wants.
Relationships: Marufuji Naomichi/Yoshioka Seiki, Yoshioka Seiki/Haoh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	He likes to be watched

“Problems between you two?” 

With hindsight, Seiki realises that he should have been more prepared for Maru’s questioning. But delivered as it is, with Maru’s fingers pressing into and tracing over the reddened skin at his neck, the result of Haoh’s recent aggression, Seiki is in no position to be thinking clearly. And if he is honest, Haoh’s recent standoffishness has been bothering him. It feels good to voice that frustration. Except, of course, Maru is capable of getting more from him than he might offer freely. It’s only the glint in Maru’s eye when he says the words that make him realise quite what they reveal about himself and Haoh. 

“He likes being watched”

“Interesting” is all Marufuji offers, fingers still following the line of scratches down Seiki’s back. But Seiki already knows him well enough to suspect that the slight twitch at the corner of Maru’s mouth is the start of something he has no hope of controlling. 

* * *

Seiki let Haoh choose the bar, relieved he suggested somewhere small but familiar to them both. Perhaps a sign he was willing to let things slip into old habits. Though just as likely he hadn’t spent any time thinking about it. Whatever the reason for the choice, there is something pleasantly nostalgic about walking in to spot Haoh, already perched at the bar, oversized jumper slipping off his shoulders and drinks lined up in front of him, fingers tapping impatiently at a glass whilst he waits. Seiki slips off his coat, dropping it on the back of the chair as he slides into the seat next to Haoh. Haoh says nothing, pushing a beer in front of Seiki and tipping his own glass slightly. They touch glasses, the thick glass making a pleasing thud. The familiarity and ease of it soothes the anxiety Seiki had about what might have changed between them, wondering whether perhaps he has read too much into Haoh’s recent demeanor. He takes a long drink to settle his thoughts. Of course, Haoh waits until that moment to turn to face him, grinning

“So how is life as Marufuji’s pet?”

Seiki coughs into his beer, somehow managing to neither choke nor spill it but only barely. The glow of nostalgia had made him momentarily overlook Haoh’s penchant for mischief, albeit generally good natured. Seiki clears his throat, secretly relieved that he isn’t going to have to find a way to bring that up, especially given the circumstances that have brought him here 

“I wouldn’t call it that…”. 

“Pet, plaything, whatever. I know exactly your interests there, remember?”

Seiki does remember, currently uncertain whether revealing that particular secret had been wise, though it had led to a very interesting night at the time. He tries to bring it back to what had actually been concerning him. 

“Is that what has been bothering you?”

The grin on Haoh’s face dips slightly. He narrows his eyes, studying Seiki’s face for a moment, seemingly calculating just how much he wants to give away. A slight shrug, tip of his head suggesting some small acknowledgement that perhaps there is some truth to Seiki’s question. 

“Sure. It’s good to be noticed. Apparently I don’t create quite the same impression. You always were so eager to impress. That makes us rivals, but what’s a little rivalry between friends?” 

The smile returns a little to Haoh’s face.

“Besides, that’s why we’re here isn’t it? So you can tell me about your...experiences, and then make me feel better about it, yeah?”

Seiki grins in return, relieved that Haoh is apparently as willing as ever to smooth over any possible conflict, at least for now. 

“Sure, let’s say that’s why we’re here. We’ll see how it goes”

Three drinks later, several impressions of Yo-Hey and Hoah’s very thorough and insightful review of what he thinks of Seiki’s various teammates these last few months and Seiki is reminded how much he has always enjoyed Haoh’s company. Particularly the slight heat between them that they both seem to enjoy dancing around, still as present as ever. Though really he’d been betting that it would be. And encouraging it. Watching carefully for the small flashes of hunger in Haoh’s eyes with every not-so-accidental gesture that lifts the hem or shifts the neckline of his t-shirt to expose skin growing increasingly flushed from the combination of alcohol and flirtation. And Haoh, as always, more than capable of matching him. His casual reminders of previous intimacies, the wholly unnecessary touches on his arm that make his skin tingle, the warmth of Haoh’s leg, pressed more tightly against his own than the half-empty bar requires. It all gives Seiki some reassurance that Haoh appears to have similar, if not quite so fully formed, ideas about where the night is going. Which is just as well, given that the almost constant buzzing of his phone in his pocket is a reminder that the other person in this plan is not inclined to be patient. If it were just the two of them, he’d be inclined to draw this out, to give Haoh the attention he craves. But Marufuji won’t be kept waiting.

Haoh going to the bathroom finally gives him the opportunity to check his phone, scanning through multiple messages. They are predictably rambling, demanding and increasingly crude, making Seiki have to pause to compose himself, his thoughts easily getting away from him. He is interrupted finally by Haoh leaning over him, perhaps interested, perhaps just finding a reason to get a little closer

“Does he know you’re here? Or is that not a problem?”

Seiki briefly considers whether it might be better to tell him something of the truth now. He would almost certainly be flattered. But then his loyalty to Kenoh would probably require him to leave before Seiki could work on convincing him that this would be more than worth his time. He settles on ambiguity. 

“It’s not a problem”

Haoh smirks slightly, reaching for his chair to sit down. Seiki reaches out, grabbing Haoh’s wrist, leaning in.

“Maybe we just leave now?”

* * *

The walk from the bar to the hotel is short and, though it’s been a while, as familiar as the bar itself. Part of the reason Seiki was pleased with Haoh’s choice of venue. Their hookups were never quite so intimate or planned that Seiki has seen the inside of Haoh’s bedroom, but he’s had plenty of other, arguably more private, insights into his personality in various hotel rooms over the years. Enough to know that, as much as he feels somewhat anxious about walking Haoh into a surprise, it’s one that more than caters to their collective interests. 

He doesn’t really have time to get distracted thinking about it though, since Haoh is trying to pull him into every slightly darkened corner on the way, of which there are many in this part of town. Now clearly decided on his plans for the night, Haoh’s advances are wholly unsubtle, pulling his coat open to the winter chill, palming heavily at the front of his jeans and delighting in tormenting him with the possibility of drawing the attention of any passer by. Seiki knows Hoah is just playing with him, finding amusement in his discomfort and trying to goad him into fighting back a little. It’s a pattern that has worked for him in the past. It’s only thinking of Marufuji and his growing frustration, almost certainly drunk and pacing in the hotel room by now, that keeps Seiki pushing Haoh towards their destination and not into a darkened doorway where he can respond as he would like. 

By the time they stumble into the hotel lift, Seiki is frustrated enough to be reckless, not that this sort of behaviour is unexpected in this venue. Even before the doors close behind them he grabs Haoh by the hood of his jacket, pulling him back against the wall of the lift and pinning him there, the slight height advantage working in his favour. Using his free hand, he forces Haoh to turn his head to the side, to watch in the mirrored walls as Seiki drags his tongue over his exposed neck, feeling Haoh squirm slightly, his breath hitching. He moves his lips over warm skin, settling on what feels like a particularly sensitive spot just below his jawline, sucking hard, teeth grazing the skin, rewarded by the feel of Haoh’s hands reaching around his waist, pulling him in. He has barely started when he hears the sound of doors opening. It takes a considerable effort to stop, to walk away. But, as he strides off in the direction of their room, a glance back at Haoh following after, hand rubbing at his neck and a flush in his cheeks, is just what he needs to prepare him for the possible chaos ahead. 

* * *

Seiki waits for Haoh to catch up before sliding the keycard into the lock, pushing open the door. He’s careful not to open it too wide as he gestures for Haoh to enter first, following with more than a little trepidation. Haoh stops just a few steps inside the door, eyes locked on Marufuji, leaning against a desk with a near-empty bottle of wine in his hands to match the empty one on the table beside him. His expression has more than a hint of self-satisfaction, presumably delighted to be the source of so much tension in the room. Seiki tries not to dwell on the fact that it’s the slight nod in his direction, the barest hint of approval, that has him swallowing hard, suddenly struggling to meet Maru’s eyes, knowing what is coming. He does note that he looks good, the slight redness on his skin from the wine, wearing one of those t-shirts that seem unreasonably thin for this weather and somehow manage to cling unnecessarily in all the right places. 

Haoh, having taken all this in, turns to look back over his shoulder at Seiki, raising his eyebrows, a touch of incredulity in his voice. 

“Really?!” 

It doesn’t take much for Haoh to work through the fact that, although the Seiki he knows is certainly impulsive, with a certain depth to his passions that some people might miss, he is not so calculating as this. Which means that this is almost certainly Marufuji’s idea and therefore inherently more dangerous. But he’s not entirely opposed to risk, in the right circumstances.

Seiki lets the door swing shut behind him, taking it as a positive sign that Haoh hasn’t walked straight past him already. He steps close to him, lowering his voice to speak directly to him alone 

“He’s only here to watch…”

Haoh turns his face sharply towards him, eyes scanning his face, clearly suspicious but suddenly very definitely interested. 

“Only to...watch?”

Seiki walks around him, putting himself between Maru and Haoh, repeating a little louder 

“Only here to watch”. 

Seiki glances behind him at Maru who nods slowly, eyes on Haoh now, trying to read his response. Seiki, doing the same, thinks he sees an opening, steps a little closer

“I still remember what you like, you know”

Haoh makes an audible snort of amusement, biting his lip to try to conceal the hint of a smirk appearing. He scans the room, as if checking that it truly is just the three of them, then shrugs and starts pulling off his jacket. He drops it to the floor, followed in rapid succession by his jumper and t-shirt. He stops part way through pulling open his jeans to look at Seiki, whose hands are already twitching at his side, clearly keen to get reacquainted. 

“Fine. Who’s fucking who?” 

Seiki turns his head to look over his shoulder at the man behind him. He hears Haoh snort again. 

“Oh, I see how it is”. 

He turns back to see Haoh, pulling off his jeans and shoes but looking past him, over at Marufuji, re-addressing the question 

“Hey asshole, who’s fucking who?”

Seiki doesn’t have to look back to picture Maru’s expression. That amused arrogance that precedes him trying to take someone apart. There is something incredibly satisfying about studying Haoh’s expression as he looks over at Maru, seeing him pulled in by that look. Recognising it is almost as good as being caught by it himself. Maru chuckles slightly, as if he's giving it some consideration to the question and hasn't spent the last week tormenting Seiki with his ideas to get him to agree to this in the first place. Not for the first time in considering this plan, Seiki wonders whether Maru really will be able to ‘just watch’ and if any of them would really mind if he didn’t. 

"Yoshioka. Though you are welcome to try and convince me otherwise." 

Haoh turns his stare back to Seiki, still watching him closely, grins

“Suits me. He knows what I like.”

Then there’s a pause, a flicker of consternation crossing Haoh’s face as he steps out of his jeans, kicking them across the floor. He looks over at Maru again, pointing his finger at him this time. Seiki’s eyes follow his gesture, curious.

“No touching. And no pictures. I’ve been warned enough about you.”

Maru bursts out laughing at that. He puts down the bottle of wine, sliding off the edge of the desk and gesturing to the deep armchair in the corner. The one he’s already positioned facing the bed. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard plenty. Fine. I’ll be perfectly comfortable.”

He smiles, eyes flicking between Haoh and Seiki, raising his eyebrow slightly, testing to see if this negotiation is over. Hearing nothing more from Haoh, Seiki nods. Maru’s eyes flash slightly, that hungry look Seiki’s gotten used to seeing and trying to satisfy, before moving to take his seat. He keeps his eyes on both of them as he sinks down into the chair, sitting back before gesturing vaguely in Seiki’s direction. 

“So…”

Turning back to see Haoh, standing now in just his only slightly ostentatious bright blue briefs, visibly aroused and with that penetrating, half-challenging look in his eyes, daring him to make the first move, Seiki finally allows some of the tension to lift from his shoulders. This may have been Maru’s idea but the thought of taking Haoh apart in front of an appreciative audience, knowing Haoh’s responsiveness to being the centre of attention, has been the stuff of his dreams, asleep and awake, for several days now. 

Despite feeling somewhat warm and overdressed, still even in his coat, the chance to feel the contrast of Haoh’s nakedness against him is so appealing that Seiki moves towards him as he is, stopping just short of contact. Haoh raises his chin just a little, lips parting slightly, negotiating the height difference but also a very deliberate invitation, or provocation perhaps, since he keeps his hands firmly at his sides, waiting for Seiki’s move. There’s just the slightest hint of aggression in his eyes that suggests that he might see their rivalry extending to a little more than a professional context. Seiki hears the sound of Maru shifting slightly in his seat behind them. A sign of impatience perhaps? He is suddenly very aware that he has two audiences to impress and, much as he might want to just pull Haoh against him and take the kiss that is clearly offered, more of a show might be warranted. 

Bringing one hand up, Seiki traces Haoh’s jawline with his fingers, down his neck, the first flush of a bruise there a pleasing reminder of his work just minutes previously, before gripping tightly at Haoh’s shoulder. Leaning in, Seiki brings his lips close, Haoh’s eyes flickering closed in anticipation. But rather than a kiss, it’s the warmth of Seiki’s tongue that Haoh feels running against his lips, pushing them apart, lapping teasingly but not committing. Haoh finds himself responding without thinking, his tongue meeting Seiki’s, probing, reaching, some unexpected pleasure just in the contact, the heat, the slick wetness that makes his body want more, though exactly what he can't quite tell. Any attempts to maintain distance are immediately forgotten as they both reach to pull at the other, hands exploring, bodies searching for more heat, more friction. The slight height difference puts Seiki at an advantage, and he watches the reactions on Haoh’s face as he licks at his lips, his tongue, seeing the slight furrow of frustration as he seeks more contact, before finally relenting, letting his tongue slip deep into Haoh’s mouth, lips meeting. Seiki’s hand moves to the back of Haoh’s head, easily tangling with thick, soft hair, pulling him in even further. 

When Haoh finally pulls away, both of them gasping slightly, it’s only so that he can pull at Seiki’s clothes, something Seiki is more than happy to help with. Together they pull off his coat, Seiki throwing it over towards the door before lifting his arms so that Haoh can pull off his t-shirt. Haoh’s fingers reach immediately for Seiki's jeans but stop, interrupted by the loud cough from the corner of the room. Seiki turns his head, gratified to see that the flush in Maru's cheeks is notably redder. 

"This is delightful. But if you expect me just to watch, I'm going to need a better view."

Haoh huffs, clearly irritated but taking Maru's meaning. He grabs Seiki's hips, steering him sideways on. A better view for Maru certainly, but also one that makes Seiki even more aware of the eyes on him, now able to see at a glance how Maru is shifting in his chair, the tension in his hands, his jaw, as he looks over at them both. The heat in that stare bringing out the heat in his skin.

"Hey! Eyes on me"

Haoh grabs his jaw tightly. Seiki's eyes snap back to Haoh's face, able to hear his amusement in his voice.

"Didn't realise this was your thing too"

Haoh loosens his grip on Seiki's chin. Seiki, not quite willing to acknowledge that statement, takes his opportunity to lean forward and resume their kissing, his hands snaking around to Haoh’s back, fingers trailing over familiar scars. Haoh responds enthusiastically, moving his hands between their bodies to press against Seiki’s exposed chest, kneading slightly at his pecs, running his thumbs firmly over Seiki's rapidly hardening nipples, causing Seiki to groan slightly into his mouth. Haoh pulls away from the kiss, slightly mischievous look in his eyes that Seiki finds his body most definitely responding to. Haoh dips his head, his lips, then tongue finding Seiki’s nipple, circling his tongue around with a steady pressure. His fingers reach out, matching the sensation on the other side, pinching slightly, at first gently and then with increasing pressure as he also bites down softly, pulling with his teeth, trying his best to overwhelm Seiki with sensation on both sides of his body. For Seiki, it’s devastatingly effective. He has to force his eyes closed, bite down on his lip to stop the sounds that come, unbidden but desperate, from deep in his throat. Without meaning to, he finds his fingers pressing into the skin of Haoh’s shoulder, his back, anything to steady the sensations that seem to be running between the sharp but pleasurable shocks on his chest to the swelling heat in his groin. Pleased with the response, Haoh pauses to turn his head, looking over towards where Maru is sitting, legs spread, visibly less composed at the sight of Seiki becoming so rapidly undone. There’s more than a hint of smugness in Haoh’s voice as he addresses Maru

“Figured this one out yet? He likes this”

“So I see”

The ever so slight breathiness in Maru’s voice pushes Seiki to have to respond, not willing to let Haoh take all the credit. His hands reach up to grab at Haoh’s hair, pulling his head back sharply. A slightly breathy laugh escapes Haoh’s lips as he leans back to accommodate the pressure, moving his hands down to Seiki’s hips to help steady himself. 

“You know you have to pull harder than that”

So he does, forcing Haoh to have to tense his body, lean his head to the side. His teeth are slightly gritted but it’s obvious from his heavy lids, the raggedness of his breathing and the pressure of his hands on Seiki’s hips that this is far from unwelcome. Seiki leaves one hand holding Haoh firmly in place, moving the other down his chest, feeling the tension in the muscles of his chest, his torso, the slightest tremor as his hand gets lower. He doesn’t bother teasing, reaching to wrap his fingers around Haoh’s stiffened cock, already barely contained within his briefs. Haoh’s breath gives a slight hiss as he does so, otherwise betraying nothing until Seiki starts to move his hand. 

Haoh lets himself lean into the sensation. The slight sting in his scalp, the strain of his muscles trying to keep himself balanced, the almost physical sensation of Maru’s stare moving over his body, and, of course, the tight heat of Seiki’s expert grip. The pressure of his fingers, the rhythm just a little slower than he needs it to be but so obviously deliberate. So easy just to let Seiki do what he wants here. Unfortunately, the position is not easy to maintain for either of them and as he feels Seiki’s grip start to loosen slightly in his hair, Haoh straightens his body, pulling Seiki in for another kiss, stilling the motion of his hand as their bodies press together. 

They both turn at the sound of sharp click to the side of them, the sound of a bottle being opened. Maru, smirk on his face and eyebrow raised, pouring enough lube to coat the fingers of one hand before tossing the bottle onto the bed. 

“Well? Get on with it”

Seiki, trying to keep half an eye on Maru now working on pulling open his jeans with his free hand, still staring intently at both of them, fumbles in his pockets, pulling out a condom and throwing it to join the bottle on the bed. He starts to pull open his own jeans, only to see Haoh drop quickly to his knees to help, the angle giving Seiki a view of the pleasing curve of his back, the warm colour of his skin only highlighted by the brightness of his briefs. Haoh’s fingers work quickly and it’s hard to know where to put his focus, on the ashen haired man pulling down his jeans or the one staring directly at him, cock in hand and biting his lip. 

It’s Haoh pulling off his jeans, his briefs, that finally demands his attention, especially given the half hungry, half questioning look Haoh shoots up at him as his face comes tantalising close to touching the already leaking tip of his cock. He’s relieved he doesn’t have to respond, as he’s not sure he’d have the breath for it, and Haoh doesn’t seem to need encouragement. Holding Seiki’s jeans still around his ankles, Haoh leans in, rolling his tongue around the tip and already starting to work his lips over him. It’s a very sudden rush of sensation that has him gasping, bending over slightly, hands immediately in Haoh’s hair, the only thing that feels like it will steady him. Haoh somehow manages to slide his lips all the way down, forehead pressed against his stomach, moving his tongue just slightly in his mouth. It’s almost unbearably good. Haoh stays there for a long moment, before sliding his lips off, the loss of that warm tightness making Seiki jolt slightly. Haoh looks up, lips wet, the slightest touch of saliva leaking from the edge of his mouth and that infuriating mischievous look in his eyes. He’s never been shy about his talents. Haoh pulls at Seiki’s jeans again, indicating he should step out of them. Seiki shoots him a frustrated look as he complies, seemingly to Haoh’s amusement. As he straightens, Seiki catches Maru’s eye, sees a wanting there that stops him in his tracks, Maru’s eyes wandering over his body. Maru smiles, tilts his head, gesturing towards the bed, causing Seiki’s eyes to follow.

Haoh has already climbed onto the bed, having removed his briefs and is settling himself sitting up at the head of the bed, legs parted, knees bent, clearly no reservations about this very revealing position. Seiki feels his mouth watering slightly. Haoh’s brazenness always did have its advantages. He crawls onto the bed himself, grabbing at the bottle of lube as he positions himself between Haoh’s legs. Realising that this position, as appealing as it is for him, might not quite be fully in Maru’s eyelline, he pulls on Haoh’s hips, pulling him down the bed slightly, lying more to the side. Haoh, realising this puts him more on display, is more than happy to oblige, glancing over to check that Maru is watching as he starts stroking himself with one hand, propping himself up with the other to watch as Seiki slicks his fingers. Seiki, leaning forward, presses kisses, then little bites to the inside of Haoh’s thigh as his fingers reach to press into him. He buries his face in the surprisingly dark curls, licking at hot skin, as he slowly starts to work first one finger, then a second, into him. 

He looks up to take in the expression on Haoh's face as he does so, his eyes heavy but still piercing, lips parted, wrapped around a near constant 'oh' that comes from somewhere deep in his throat. It's the unguardedness of it, almost sweet but also indulgently selfish in the way it seems to demand something of him. Pulling his mouth away as he feels Haoh start to relax slightly, occasionally clenching from the probing of his fingers, as well as the pleasure coming from his own grip. Seiki’s free hand reaches up to touch, his fingers just brushing Haoh's cheek, the sight pressure turning his face away, over to the side, to face towards that chair in the corner, to someone Seiki knows will appreciate that expression as much as he does. Even facing away he can still read Haoh's reactions in the ripples of tension along his jawline, his neck, as he adds another finger, feeling him clench and then relax around them, working him open. The slight widening in Haoh's eyes also suggests that the view he now has is only adding to his enjoyment. Seiki tries to keep his focus on the task at hand but is suddenly very aware that Haoh is not the only one making such indulgent noises. 

Impatient but also satisfied that Haoh is suitably ready for him, Seiki reaches for the condom, tearing the packet open and starting to roll it over his now uncomfortably hard erection. As he does so he watches Haoh, watching Maru, both their hands moving in some synchronicity now, the flash of jealousy he feels not so easy to place. He presses his hands against Haoh’s knees, spreading his legs slightly further, causing Haoh to turn his head, to look at him. Haoh nods, Seiki seeing the slightest hint of desperation in his eyes that feels very sweetly thrilling. 

Seiki places a hand over Haoh’s own, taking control of his movements as he starts to press into him, watching Haoh’s reactions, his head pressing back into the bed, eyes flickering closed, slight twist of his lip as he adjusts to the sensation of being slowly stretched, filled. Seiki takes his time, enjoying the growing frustration in Haoh’s expression, the tensing of his thighs under his hands as he tries to push upwards. It’s a small chance at revenge for his earlier teasing, though it’s also to slow them both down, struggling as he is with just how good this feels. Haoh’s eyes open, at first glaring at him, then looking almost pleading as the bucking of his hips becomes more insistent. Seiki gives in, letting Haoh push up, taking all of him with a hiss through his teeth and a slightly smug look on his face. Seiki grabs at his hips, holding him there, both panting slightly, neither quite ready to give up control. Seiki looks over to see Maru, standing out of his chair now, pulling off his t-shirt, equally flushed. The look Maru gives him is so clearly an encouragement, fortunate given that Haoh is practically bareing his teeth at him now, desperate for more. Keeping a firm grip on Haoh’s hips he starts to move, experimenting with his motions until he sees Haoh have to press his head back into the bed, a trembling groan escaping his lips, one hand gripping the sheets whilst the other tightens around his cock, now leaking slightly, adding a slickness to his motions. Haoh looks lost in his own pleasure, though Seiki knows him well enough to know he is perfectly aware of how he looks right now, back arching slightly from the bed, flushed skin, hair falling back, eyelids heavy, deriving at least some of his pleasure from the two pairs of eyes enjoying this performance. Seiki is happy to oblige him in his enjoyment, falling into an easy rhythm, savouring the gasps he pulls from Haoh’s throat, even as he feels himself becoming lost in the heat and tightness of Haoh’s body. 

Lifting his eyes, Seiki watches Maru, now wholly undressed, one hand in his own hair, the other stroking at himself, moving closer towards them. The surprise of it causes Seiki to falter in his movements, Haoh groaning loudly, so obviously close. Haoh turns his head to look up at Maru, standing by the edge of the bed, his grip loosened but fingers still trailing up and down his stiff cock. 

“I won’t touch but..” The tracing of Maru’s fingers a clear indication of his implication. 

A slightly smug smile creeps over Haoh’s face, clearly enjoying both the attention and the suggestion. He nods slightly, an appreciative hum leaving his lips as he turns his gaze back to Seiki

“Who told you to stop?”

Seiki feels entirely deserved in thrusting his hips forward, pleased to see Haoh grab at the sheets with his free hand, his expression equal parts annoyed and pleased. Determining that there is no point holding back now, Seiki resumes his attempts at making Haoh’s eyes roll back in his head, quickly finding a rhythm that has them both losing any pretence at control. It’s Haoh who comes first, swearing loudly, head stretched back, shoulders pressing hard into the mattress, pushing his hips up against Seiki and his own hand. The clenching of his orgasm has Seiki groaning loudly, still chasing his own release. Ultimately, it’s the sight of Maru gasping, barely controlled but spilling onto Haoh's already streaked chest that puts him over the edge. He buries himself in the warm tightness, his fingers pressing deep into Haoh's hips as he feels himself shuddering against him. 

Seiki pulls out slowly, spent, a little worried his enthusiasm may have left rather distinctive bruising on Haoh's hips that might not be too easily explained. He carefully rolls down the condom, feeling Maru lean over and take it from his hands, simultaneously planting a kiss at his temples. An unasked for tenderness that he wants to lean into but is gone before he can. It's Haoh that brings him back to his senses, looking up at him, fingers trailing idly through the generous trails of cum crossing his chest, managing to spark more than a flash of arousal in him, even in this relaxed state. 

"Get me into a shower will you?" Then a hesitation, a nod over in the direction of Maru, presumably cleaning himself up. "He can come if you like". 

Said in that matter-of-fact way he has that, if you don't know him, conceals how much he has really understood. Seiki is too tired to concern himself with how exposed he feels right now. He clambers off the bed, reaching out for Haoh's arm to pull him up, finding it too easy to also reach in, to kiss him as he puts an arm around him, helping him to his feet. Haoh chuckles slightly, letting his weight rest against Seiki, before pulling them both along in the direction of the steam already escaping the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is deeply indulgent smut for me. But also I think both Seiki and Haoh deserve to have more of their characters explored. Their work before Noah is genuinely worth a look. They are fascinating and I'm a little bit in love with both of them. 
> 
> And Maru will probably torment me until I die so here we are.


End file.
